A. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to image processing, and relates more particularly to image processing that uses a model-based technique for error recovery in data communication.
B. Background of the Invention
A teleconference application is an example of a data communication system in which the transmitted images of interest, such as human faces, supply information central to the communication scenario. In this kind of application, a sequence of images of a face in a video stream additionally supplies higher level information such as pose, facial expressions, and their evolution over time. This higher level information in combination with the images of interest is important for creating a robust communication scenario.
During a teleconference event, particularly one that is transmitted over a low bandwidth channel, packets may be lost during transmission. These lost packets may result in errors such as missing frames or frames containing partial images. These sorts of errors can strongly affect the perceived quality of the video being transmitted.